In certain kinds of firearm competition bowling pin-like objects, (herein after referred to as the "targets"), are fired at with the objective of knocking them off of a platform. The shooter stands approximately twenty-five feet from the platform upon which the objects are arranged, and upon a signal from a range officer, the shooter commences fire. The goal among competitors is to clear the targets off the platform in the shortest time. The competition tests the speed and accuracy of the shooter.
Since this form of gamesmanship began in 1975, various kinds of ammunition have been used to knock down the targets. There are considerable number of references in the main classification of ammunition and explosives. Typical of the patents is U.S. Pat. No. 1,095,501, commonly known as the hollow point bullet. The reference teaches that the bullet opens into a mushroom upon impact. The hollow point has been the most frequently used ammunition because it tends to be the most consistently successful in clearing the platform. The hollow point crushes on impact whereby the crush assumes a mushroom shape in the course of transferring its momentum over an area defined by it's surface. The problem with most slugs, including the hollow point, is that they taper down terminating in the vertex of a cone, which tends to deflect the projectile off curved surfaces such as bowling pin-like objects. This is especially true with strikes that are not directly on the vertical centerline of the target.
This invention overcomes the problem of having to strike the target substantially along the vertical centerline of the target by cutting into or boring into the target in a drilling fashion. This drilling into the target is accomplished through the spinning or rotation of the slug while airborne coupled with a pattern of serrations or sawtooths cut into the frontal section of the bullet.